Albus Potter and the Forbidden Love
by wiccan-bitch95
Summary: (YAOI) Continuation from "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" Albus Potter's turn to go to Hogwarts has arrived surrounded by myths and legends, that is until he makes an unlikely friend, is this just a friendship or is there something else behind the scenes? read on as we follow Albus through his first year exploring spells and the heart.


{This on is more structured than just a block of text, hop this is easier to read, let me know in the reviews and if it is I will keep this format, anyway, enjoy chapter 3 :) }

Chapter 3

The boys arrived in the common room, Scorpius threw his wand onto his bed, took off his jersey and shirt then laid next to his wand topless, Albus felt a tingling feeling all over his body but shrugged it off with relief that the previous situation was over. "Scorpius, I'm sorry about your father, I'm sure he'll come around I mean, he's your father right? So he has to, your his son" said Albus who then started rambling on "I mean you know he can't just abandon you here in the school because there's the Christmas break, summer holidays and then of course the half term holidays and then there's your mother I mean she can't be as..." Scorpius cut him off with an attitude of a thousand cuts "SHUT UP! By god boy do you even listen to yourself? You saw how he was, the look on his face, and my mother? For petes sakes what father says goes, she's just as weak as grandfather was and he's as controlling as grandmother was, nothing has changed except instead of the discipline coming from a woman it's now coming from a man who acts worst than that Lord Voldemort!"

Albus and Hugo stared at him like he had just smacked them both in the face and Scorpius' face changed from anger to shocked also realising what he had just said. All three boys fell to the two beds facing each other, this was the first time heated words had ever been exchanged between Albus and Scorpius since they had met, Hugo was first to speak "I think I'll leave you two to it, I'm going to make sure nobody else heard it and that nobodies stood at the Fat Lady listening in" and with that he nervously quickly dashed away and straight out of the common room leaving Albus and Scorpius alone staring at each other not doing to look away. They sat like this for a few moments and then suddenly

Albus spoke

"hey, Scorpius, I'm sorry, I'm such a blabber mouth that I was rambling about something I knew nothing about, again, I'm sorry" then it was Scorpius' turn, 'no, I'M sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, it was uncalled for, you was just trying to cheer me up and I go and bite your head off, again, I'M sorry" the two boys looked at each for a moment and then started to laugh, and then at the same time in perfect unison said "I accept your apology" this caused them to laugh again and the hugged each other sealing their bond as friends. As they were excused from second lesson they decided to tell each other stories from when they were growing up which resulted in no end of laughter from the two boys, after a while the bell went for the first break of the day. Albus grabbed something out of his trunk and came back over to Scorpius' bed.

"Hey Scorpius, you want to see something that my dad gave me to stop me from panicking about being here?" Scorpius looked at what he had in his and looked rather confused, all that Albus was holding was a piece of parchment. "He gave you a blank piece of parchment? What a crummy thing to give you, but if it works I suppose that's what counts" Scorpius said in a rather puzzled manner which to his surprise Albus started laughing.

He threw the parchment into the air so that it would land on Scorpius' bed, pointed his wand to it and said in a clever and adventurous voice "I solemnly swear that I, am up to no good" and with in an instant as if drawn by unseen little hands the parchment started to be filled with words and maps and on the front cover it read "Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the marauders map" Scorpius looked in awe as Albus opened it up and he saw that it was a complete map of the entire castle, as he watched he saw that it was much more than that, it showed everyone in the entire school, where they were and in what direction the were walking and matched the pace of which they were walking. "Blimey Albus, that's amazing" Albus just looked at Scorpius, smiled and casually said "yeah it is I guess, this is just a copy though, my dad has the real one so he can keep an eye on us and make sure that we're not getting into trouble like he did but then again in all fairness he DID have a reason for all the trouble he got into didn't he". As the too watched the map they noticed that there were other Gryffindors heading to the Fat Lady to enter the common room "bugger" exclaimed Albus who them quickly pointed he wand at the map over his shoulder as he looked over the banister and down to the common room and called out in a hushed tone "mischief managed" and the map folded it's self back up and went blank again so to the unknowing student it would look just like blank parchment again, after this had happened Scorpius quickly threw it back into Albus' trunk, "it's away Albus"

As soon as Scorpius had said this the other Gryffindors entered the common room, Albus turned and faced him and gave a sigh of relief, the two boys then left the dorm and quickly mingled with the others. All of a sudden Professor Finnegan came charging into the dorm with a flustered look on his face "Students, you are all to remain here, no exceptions, I am sealing the Fat Lady" then he instantly left and with a loud grating sound the doorway to leave disappeared. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and the ran up the stairs to the dorm room and grabbed the Marauders map. "we need to see what's going on, Hugo is still out there somewhere" Albus said with a tone of authority which sent chills through Scorpius' body, as the two boys opened the map they saw what was wrong, an army of dementors had stormed the castle and there were teachers in teams of three stood outside each common room entrance.

Scorpius was the first to speak, "Albus, my father taught me the patronus charm, I can teach it to you and then we have to teach the others" and with out another word Scorpius grabbed his wand and said "Expecto Patronum" and a baby blue light came out of his wand and took the form of a stallion, then he continued "just pick the happiest moment you've ever had and focus on it as you cast the charm" Albus started thinking and the first memory that came to mind was the first time Scorpius had hugged him, why did that memory stand out he wondered but he knew he didn't have time to dwell on it so he kept it and let it devour his very being then with determination called out "Expecto Patronum" and the same thing that had happened with Scorpius happened to his but instead of it settling as a stallion it took the form of a stag, Scorpius laughed and simply said "you are your fathers son, after all" then they went down to the other students.

Everyone looked at them with anticipation wondering what they had done up there. Albus took control once more. "Right guys, we know what's wrong, Dementors have stormed the castle but we don't know why, but we have a defence against them, it is called the patronus charm" Albus then looked at Scorpius who demonstrated the charm and many of the students looked either shocked or in awe, "pick the happiest moment you've ever had and..." Albus started to say, but James jumped in and finished the sentence "...let it fill every fibre of your being and then recite Expecto Patronum" then James did it and his also became a stag but His only had one antler. All the students in the common room did as instructed, more than half succeeded on the first try, but some struggled and tried again with a different memory and succeeded on the second attempt, now the common room was full with Patronus animals.

This was Scorpius' turn to take control. "Now, do any of you older students know how to undo Professor Finnegan's charm?" 7 students stepped forward knowing how to disarm it and they went straight and did it, then the students left the common room and saw the Grand Staircase swarming with black hood figures. "don't be scared" shouted Albus who had gone out first "you know the spell to defeat them, now lets use it and retake our school" with that every student recast the spell and joined the teachers in defeating the dementors, Professor Finnegan pulled Albus and Scorpius out of the crowd "and I suspect this is your two's doing? Not that we don't appriciate the help but how did you..." his voice trailed off then he started laughing. "Harry gave you the Marauders map didn't he? But why have you done something so reckless, even by Potter standards?" so Albus explained that Hugo had ran off and he was stuck in the Great Hall and they wanted to be the ones to save him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hugo left the Common Room and quickly ran "what was up with them two" he thought "they've never come to blows like that" as he ran he saw a dark hooded figure float by 15. "oh blimey" he thought "Dad and uncle Harry told me about those, why are dementors here? Has someone escaped from Askaban and made their way into the school?" as he reached the Great Hall doors exiting the Grand Staircase Headmistress Chang was just rushed from the other side the doors. "Hugo" he whispered and gestured him closer to her, as he started moving towards her the Dementor noticed Hugo and swooped in to steal his soul and as it did so Cho shot a patronus charm at the dementor sending it spiralling to the over side of the staircase "Hugo, quickly in the Great Hall!" she demanded in a harsh tone, He quickly ran into the Great Hall and Cho sealed the door, Hugo could see through the window that there were a full army of Dementors outside on the school grounds and were entering the school in any way they could find.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Professor Finnegan agreed to let Albus and Scorpius go after Hugo on the understanding that he would accompany them and help keep the Dementors back. As they made their way down the Grand Staircase they were shooting patronus charms left right and centre until the reached the bottom and saw that the door was bombarded with Dementors. "Right then boys, we need to put everything into this one, feel the memory and visualise you're throwing them memory at them okay? Right, 1 2 3 SHOOT!" all three of them shot a powerful patronus each which knocked the Dementors through the wall "whoops, Mr Finch wont be happy with us, oh well" Seamus said with a cocky schoolboy smile, he then unsealed the Great Hall doors and opened them only to be shot in the face by a blue swan. "Good grief Cho, is the thanks we get for saving you and the Weasley boy?" he said jokingly. "Oh I'm sorry Seamus, I thought the Dementors had finally broken though my charm, are you okay?" Seamus stood up and brushed himself down and said he was fine, The two boys had already ran to Hugo and started checking him over for any cuts and bruises and were satisfied that there were none.

"Wait a minute, why do you have two students with you? They were all ordered to stay in the common rooms" Cho said annoyed when she realised that Albus and Scorpius was with Seamus. "yeah, well, about that, the entire of Gryffindor have been taught by these two and Harry's eldest how to use the patronus charm and are currently through out the castle in teams of five assisting the other teachers" he had the cocky schoolboy smile on his face again "tell you what though Cho, takes you back doesn't it?" Cho looked annoyed still but then after a few seconds changed into laughter "yes, I suppose it does, you are most definitely your fathers son Albus, right well we'd best go rejoin the fight, you said the students are in a team of five?" Seamus nodded "well there's me, you, Albus, Scorpius and Hugo, I would say that makes five, Seamus teach Hugo the Patronus charm whilst I fill Albus and Scorpius in on what's happening" Seamus took Hugo to the back of the Great Hall to teach him the Patronus and Cho stepped closer to Albus and Scorpius "right then boys, the Dementors have for an unknown reason entered the schoola nd surrounded us so we need to push them out and..." before Cho could finish her sentence she got knocked down by what appeared to be a dragon, as she turn on the floor to face it she saw that it was not a dragon, rather Hugo's Patronus taking on that form "I got a toy dragon when I was younger and it was my happiest memory, sorry"

They stared in awe at how big Hugo's Potronus was, Cho clapped her hands once and help them in each others embrace "now THAT'S what I call a patrounus Hugo, well done indeed, as I was saying we need to push the dementors out and then all stand around the grounds and make a barrier of Patronus' until Harry and the other Aura's get here, now we have Hugo's Patronus we will have no difficulty keeping them at bay" she led the team out of the Great Hall after co-ordinating with the other teachers and student teams they worked on getting the Dementors out of the school.


End file.
